1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display controlling apparatus that plays back and displays a moving image and a control method for the same, and in particular relates to a display controlling apparatus that can edit a fixed time length segment of a moving image that is being played back and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an apparatus that plays back and displays a recorded moving image, a function for assisting a search for a scene that a user wants to be played back has been proposed. There is known to be, for example, a function in which a recorded moving image is automatically logically divided into a plurality of cuts (or clips), a representative image for each cut is displayed as a selectable thumbnail, and a playback start position can be designated by selecting one of the thumbnails.
However, this function is effective only in the case where the user can identify, based on the representative images, which of the automatically detected cuts includes the scene that the user wants to be played back. In other cases, the user needs to search for the desired playback scene by, for example, successively fast-forwarding through the automatically detected cuts.
As one example of technology for reducing the effort required in such cases, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-97727 discloses technology in which, in the case of playing back a cut designated by the selection of a thumbnail, a distribution of information obtained when that cut was shot (attribute information) is visually displayed on a time axis along with a cursor in parallel with the moving image. Examples of the attribute information disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-97727 include camera-shake amount, zoom operation, and focusing status at the time of shooting.
According to the playback method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-97727, when playback is started from the beginning of a cut, the user can be aware of the information obtained during shooting in all of the segments of that cut, thus allowing the user to quickly move the playback position to a position at which the information obtaining during shooting satisfies a specified condition.
However, in the case of searching for a scene for the purpose of cutting out or copying a scene having a preset length (time), it has not been possible to be aware of the correspondence between the segment to be cut out and the attribute information included in that segment. For example, in the case where the user wants the cut-out segment to end when a zoom-in operation has ended, it has not been possible to easily be aware of where the start point of the cut-out segment is to be set.
Also, a similar problem becomes even more significant in the case where the user wants to designate a cut-out segment while taking information that is not included in the attribute information into consideration. For example, assuming that information regarding the orientation of the subject is not included in the attribute information, in the case where the user wants to designate the end of the cut-out segment to be the video scene in which the subject has turned so as to face forward, it is not easy to determine the start point of the cut-out segment.